हम र प य र
by Isabel Uchiha
Summary: En el pasado hubo oscuridad, mientras que nuestro futuro brilla


**हमारे ****प्यार**

**Este es un song-fic que se me ocurrió cuando escuche esta canción. Por si la buscan en internet solo digo que es una canción Hindi (específicamente de Bollywood) su nombre en youtube es aadha ishq. Si tienen la curiosidad de escucharla en la versión original, a mí se me hace una canción muy bonita, aunque en si no tiene nada que ver con la película. Este fic está hecho para todas las personas que han luchado por estar con la persona que aman a pesar de las adversidades, al igual que tendrá un poco de lemon, seria el primero que escribo asi que si no es muy bueno que digamos entiendan. Por último informo que Naruto no me pertenece sino que es de Kishimoto, y otra cosa… este fic es mío, se prohíbe su plagio.**

Sasuke Uchiha volvía después de haberse ido de Konoha para irse a estudiar la licenciatura, además de alejarse del tormento que fue el perder a sus padres en un terrible accidente automovilístico cuando estaba a semanas de graduarse. Bajo del antiguo tren que seguía en marcha aun sabiendo que era demasiado antiguo para aquella época. Llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros tipo aviador, unos vaqueros una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones abiertos dejando ver su bien formado pecho. Llevaba unos zapatos negros lustrados y completamente limpios.

-Buenas noches joven.- dijo el botones que le entregaba su maleta.- Esperamos que su estadía sea de su agrado.-

-Hmp.- "dijo" mientras se alejaba con su maleta y se perdía en la noche.

Por otro lado en una amplia habitación se encontraba una mujer abrazándose las piernas mientras veía hacia la nada, tenía varios años en los que siempre estaba así. Extrañaba enormemente al único amor de su vida, aquel joven que le dio la espalda intentando ocultar su dolor. Aquella persona que la lastimo demasiado que logro romperle el corazón. Se repetía mil y un veces que debía olvidarse de él pero su corazón no podía, lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad que el día en el que lo conoció.

_-Flashback-_

_Estaba una peli rosa de ojos verdes, con su nuevo uniforme escolar. Por fin estaba en la preparatoria y eso la tenia sumamente contenta. Llego como normalmente hacia unos diez minutos para poder elegir el mejor salió para dar una vuelta por lo que era el plantel de la preparatoria. Estuvo caminando por unos cuatro minutos observando cómo era aquel lugar hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo duro y caía al suelo de sentón._

_-Lo siento mucho, no me figue por donde iba.-_

_-Hmp ¿Estas bien?- dijo un joven extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie._

_-Si, no te preocupes. Gracias.- dijo tomando aquella mano._

_Al levantar la vista para ver a aquella persona se quedo sorprendida. Era la persona más perfecta que se pudo haber encontrado en la vida, esos hermosos ojos negros, tan negros como la noche que parecían pozos sin fondo. Además de esa cabellera que a la luz del sol parecía que resaltaban unos reflejos azules. Se le quedo viendo hasta que sintió como soltaba el agarre y se daba la vuelta para continuar su camino._

_-Fin flashback-_

-¿Por qué no te he podido sacar de mi corazón?- dijo dejando escapar una traviesa lágrima.

**Aunque tu fragancia se envuelve con la mía**

-¿Ahora donde podrá estar ella?- dijo un azabache saliendo de ese complejo de departamentos.- Es demasiado tarde, empezare mi búsqueda mañana por la mañana, por el momento era mejor que vaya a buscar un hotel.-

Al día siguiente una peli rosa seguía dormida, había estado despierta toda la noche recordando a su amado perdido. Se paso las manos por el rostro mientras intentaba tapar los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Maldijo por lo bajo el siempre desvelarse por lo mismo. Se levanto pesadamente y fue a su armario. Aun así debía de hacer varias cosas, entre ellas buscar otro trabajo de medio tiempo, para poder acabar de pagar su universidad. Al escoger su vestimenta entro al cuarto de baño para así poder asearse. Salió ya totalmente lista y salió de su departamento para irse a trabajar.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba un pelinegro desayunando en su habitación mientras trataba de acordarse donde podría estar la persona que estaba buscando desde que había llegado. Había buscado donde normalmente aquella persona solía pasar o por lo menos algunos lugares que eran de su agrado. Termino de desayunar y se vistió para poder salir e iniciar de nuevo su búsqueda. Ya en la acera espero a un taxi y le pidió ir a una dirección muy conocida para él. Al llegar a su destino simplemente bajo y toco el timbre de aquella casa, al menos podría saber si aquella persona la ayudaría en su búsqueda.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo esa persona al abrir la puerta.- ¿Cuándo regresaste? Te extrañe mucho.- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Desde ayer estoy aquí. Yo también te extrañe mucho Hinata. ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Muy bien y ¿Tu? Por favor entra, que descortés de mi parte.-

-No te preocupes. Yo, pues como siempre. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo entrando y sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

-Por supuesto Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo sentándose igual.

-¿Sabes algo de Sakura?- dijo un poco sonrojado.- La estuve buscando el día de ayer y no he la he encontrado.-

-No Sasuke, desde que tú te fuiste nadie ha sabido nada de ella. Al igual que tu ella desapareció.-

-Me siento un completo estúpido. La hice a un lado y cuando me di cuenta ya la había perdido.-

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke?- dijo la pelinegra curiosa.

-Me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella.- dijo ocultando su rostro para no verla a la cara.

**Cada día tenemos algo nuevo de que hablar**

Sakura estaba en la cafetería mientras atendía a los clientes e iba de un lugar a otro. Era un día bastante apretado, habían decidido comer todos en aquel lugar. Estaba totalmente agotada, le dolían demasiado las piernas, lo único que quería era que acabara su turno y poder irse a relajar a su casa.

-Naruto, por favor podrías apurarte con las órdenes, ya van a empezar las quejas.-

-Tranquila Sakura, todo es muy complicado.-

-No, más bien tú eres súper lento. Apresúrale.-

-Sakura. ¿Qué es lo que tienes el día de hoy? Te he notado de muy mal humor.- dijo dándole algunos de los pedidos.

-Simplemente un muy mal día.-

-Seria mejor que fueras a tu casa Sakura, yo le digo a Tsunade que te sentías mal.-

-No Naruto, estoy bien.-

-Es mejor que te vayas. Enserio de todos modos en media hora termina tu turno.-

-Muchas gracias.- dijo sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes.

**En el pasado hubo oscuridad**

Sasuke se despidió de Hinata, aunque estaba bastante decepcionado, ella era la única que era capaz de darle alguna pista sobre el paradero de esa persona. Suspiro pesadamente y decidió mejor caminar de regreso al hotel. Podría tener suerte. Estaba bastante ocupado en sus pensamientos, pero algo logro llamarle la atención, una cabellara rosada estaba saliendo de un local del otro lado de la acera, simplemente con un bolso y parecía bastante triste.

-¿Sera?- dijo Sasuke pasándose al otro lado de la calle.

Siguió a esa persona con mata rosada a una distancia prudente, estaba más que seguro que era ella, nadie podría ser tan despistada y descuidada que no se diera cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo. Caminaron varias cuadras hasta que vio una pequeña casa. Después de unos minutos se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre esperando a que esa persona abriera la puerta, estaba seguro de que era ella y se moría de ganas de poder volver a ver su linda cara. Escucho como la perilla era movida al igual que su corazón. Al abrir la puerta exactamente se emociono al saber que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo totalmente sorprendida.

**Mientras que nuestro futuro brilla**

-Sakura espérame, no cierres la puerta.- dijo frenando a la peli rosa que intentaba cerrar la puerta.

-No, lárgate. Si lo que quieres es volverme a lastimar, no lo lograras. Vete.-

-No.- dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando asustando a la peli rosa.

-Vete. No te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida.-

-Sakura escúchame.- dijo tomándola por los brazos y acercarla a su cuerpo.-Por favor necesito que me escuches.-

-No no quiero, lárgate no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra que me tengas que decir.- dijo golpeándolo en el pecho.-Te odio.-

-Cálmate loca.-

-Aparte me llamas loca, que es lo que te…-

No puedo terminar ya que el joven atrapo sus labios entre los suyos haciendo que la chica simplemente se quedara sorprendida mientras sentía como el movía sus labios esperando a que le correspondiera. Ella dudo en responder al principio, pero por alguna razón su amor fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y torpemente empezó a corresponderle intentando seguirle el ritmo. Era un beso lindo pero demostraba todo su dolor, tristeza y demás sentimientos que sentían a flor de piel. Como pudo empezó a caminar sin romper aquel beso, se tropezaron con algunas cosas por lo cual perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron afortunadamente en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke?- dijo la peli rosa cortando el beso mientras respiraba pesadamente.- No te basto con lo que hiciste años atrás.-

-Lo siento. Fui un completo estúpido, no debí haberte lastimado y tratarte de la manera que lo hice. Perdóname.-

**Nuestro amor esta aquí, lo demás puede esperar**

-Vete, no quiero volver a llorar por tu culpa. No me lastimes de nuevo.- dijo empujándolo para poderse sentar.

-No. Sakura… te amo. Permíteme darte lo que en estos años no te pude dar. Perdóname por la forma en la que te trate. Estaba muy dolido y no sabía qué hacer, no debí comportarme de esa manera contigo.-

-Sasuke… ¿Es enserio lo que me estás diciendo?-

-Nunca en mi vida había hablado tan enserio.- dijo volviéndose a acercar a ella.

-Te amo tanto Sasuke.- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Yo también Sakura.- dijo volviéndola a besar, pero ahora mostrando todo el amor que le era posible demostrar en ese momento.

**Es una promesa muy larga donde ambos caminaremos juntos**

Sus labios se estaban sincronizados correspondiéndose como hacía años les hubiera encantado poder hacerlo. Sasuke volvió a recostar a Sakura en el sillón mientras como podía se ponía encima de ella sin dejar caer todo su peso en ella apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos.

-No me vuelvas a dejar Sasuke. No lo soportaría. Júrame que esto es real, no quiero que me lastimes de nuevo.- dijo jadeando.

-Te lo juro. Solamente regrese para buscarte y pedirte una segunda oportunidad.-dijo el azabache rosando su nariz con la mandíbula de ella. –Permítemelo, déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz.-

-¿No mas huidas?-dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de sentir a plenitud las caricias de su acompañante.

-Solo si tú te vas conmigo.- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Si me lo permites, con gusto lo hare. Te amo.- dijo volviéndolo a besar.

**Nuestro amor esta aquí, lo demás puede esperar**

Los besos que empezaban a subir de tono, y era algo que no les importaba en lo absoluto. Estaban totalmente dedicados a lo que estaban haciendo. Sasuke empezó a subir la camiseta de la peli rosa rosando las yemas de sus dedos en la piel de ella. Sakura sentía un enorme escalofrío por el contacto que tenia. Los besos del joven bajaron de sus labios hasta su cuello siguiendo una línea imaginaria que solo él fue capaz de formar. Sakura como pudo bajo sus manos para pasarlas a la espalda de él y contornear sus músculos sobre la fina tela de la camiseta. Ambos sentían escalofríos por las caricias que ambos se estaban dando, era algo que sus cuerpos experimentaban por primera vez y era algo mágico. Es Uchiha aprovecho el que Sakura traía puesto un pequeño pantalón corto que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Bajo su mano acariciando todo el recorrido de una de sus largas y blancas piernas le permitían, su piel era sumamente suave lo cual le facinaba. Escuchaba como pequeños suspiros salían de la boca de ella.

-Te quiero tanto Sasuke.- dijo tomando a camisa de Sasuke entre sus puños.

-Y yo a ti. Mi amor.- dijo dejando de besar su cuello para ver sus hermosos ojos jade que tanto le gustaban.

**Es una promesa larga donde ambos caminaremos juntos**

Volvieron a besarse ahora con más ímpetu que antes, el seguía acariciando la pierna de Sakura, no tenía prisa, quería demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Sakura puso sus manos en el pecho del joven y con manos temblorosas poco a poco empezó a desabotonar su camisa poco a poco disfrutando cada pequeño pedazo de piel que le era posible tocar mientras hacía eso.

-Ah…Sakura.- dijo entre el beso.

Al desabotonársela completamente volvió a subir sus pequeñas manos hacia los hombros acariciando su torso mientras la abría más. Al llegar a los hombros deslizo sus manos junto con la camisa tocando sus bien formados bíceps, tríceps, cuádriceps y demás músculos de sus brazos. Sasuke dejo de acariciar las piernas de ella para quitarse la molesta prenda. Ella se quedo maravillada con la vista que tenia de él, simplemente perfecto a su vista. Sasuke subió más la camiseta de ella dejando expuesto el lindo sostén azul marino con encaje que tenia puesto. Al ver la mirada lujuriosa que le daba a esa parte de su anatomía movió rápidamente sus brazos para taparse.

-No lo hagas Sakura. Eres hermosa.- dijo acariciando su mejilla, mientras tomaba uno de sus brazos y lo ponía a un lado de su cuerpo.-No te tapes. No lo hagas, eres perfecta.-

-Sasuke. Gracias.- dijo levantándose un poco para abrasarlo.

Ahí el azabache tomo ventaja de la situación y como pudo, con ayuda con de ella le quito la camiseta. Volvió a recostarla e hizo un nuevo camino imaginario de su cuello a su clavícula, mordiendo ese hueso con delicadeza. Esa mujer lo traía loco, adoraba todo de ella, su olor, su piel, su cabello, su mirada, su sonrisa, en fin la adoraba. Rozaron sus torsos y sintieron un cosquilleo en toda su anatomía haciendo que se les erizara la piel. Sasuke siguió el camino que había hecho y bajo hacia el inicio de sus pechos.

**Nuestro amor**

-Mm… Sasuke- dijo acariciando el sedoso cabello de este.

El nombrado sonrió al escucharla nombrarlo de esa manera. Paso una de sus manos por la espalda de la peli rosa y en un rápido movimiento desabrocho ese lindo pero molesto sostén que cubría la parte superior de su anatomía. No le dio tiempo de volverse a cubrirse porque siguió con su recorrido por el cuerpo de ella disfrutando de su suavidad y aroma que le proporcionaba. Juguetonamente cambiaba los besos por mordidas y viceversa de vez en cuando sintiendo cómo reaccionaba a sus acciones. Sus besos llegaron hasta el borde de su pantaloncillo y ahogo un rugido en forma de desaprobación.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?- dijo un poco divertida.

-Me molesto su pantalón.- dijo levantándose un poco para volver a tener su rostro frente a él.

-Jajá. Eres un menso. Por eso te amo.- dijo acariciando su rostro.

-Hmp.- mostro una hermosa sonrisa que hace mucho no mostraba.

Volvieron a besarse mientras ambos como podían intentaban abrir el pantalón del otro. El Uchiha se alzo un poco para poder bajarse el pantalón al igual que el de la peli rosa dejándolos a los dos tanto en pantaletas como en bóxers. Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada al notar el gran sonrojo que tenía su peli roja en ese momento. Acaricio su nariz con la de él se forma cariñosa, haciendo que le dieran cosquillas a ella y moviera la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo viéndola curioso.

-Nada.- dijo volteándolo a ver.- Soy bastante cosquilluda, eso es todo.-

-¿A si?- dijo malicioso.

-No Sasuke, lo que se te este ocurriendo hacer en este momento, que ni se te ocurra.-

**Nuestro amor**

-Muy tarde Sakura. Ya hablaste atente a las consecuencias.-

-No Sasuke. Estas loco.- dijo empujándolo para salir de debajo de su cuerpo.

-Vuelve Sakura.- dijo persiguiéndola como si fueran niños otra vez.

-¡Kya!- fue lo que respondió ella al saber que Sasuke la perseguía.

Se persiguieron por toda la casa riendo y bromeando como no lo habían hecho en años. Sakura entro a su habitación y espero a que Sasuke entrara. Cuando él lo hizo vio toda la habitación estaba a obscuras por lo que camino despacio intentando ver si podía descubrir donde estaba aquella mujer. Al no haber encendido la luz, estúpidamente se golpeo con la cama por lo que se cayó encima de esta mientras se quejaba del dolor. Escucho la dulce risa de Sakura por lo que intento ubicar en que parte de la habitación se encontraba.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke?- fue lo que escucho antes de sentir un peso encima de el.

-Si.- dijo abrazando la cintura de ella.

-De acuerdo. Jajá, ¿En dónde nos quedamos?- dijo acariciando su torso.

-Mmm, no lo recuerdo.-

Sakura empezó a respirar cerca del cuello de Sasuke empezando a causarle algunas cosquillas. Empezó a subir hacia su mejilla y deposito un casto beso en sus labios. El Uchiha tomo el borde de las pantaletas de Sakura para de forma tortuosa causándole impaciencia. Sakura también estaba dispuesta a jugar ese juego por lo que hizo la misma acción con los calzoncillos del Uchiha.

-Sakura, no juegues con fuego.- dijo rugiendo por la impaciencia que tenia.

**Nuestro amor**

-No lo hago Sasuke.-

Al quedar completamente desnudos ambos sintieron como la sangre se subía a sus rostros. Sasuke rodo junto con Sakura para quedar encima de ella. Como respuesta abrió las piernas para que él se pudiera acomodar. Sasuke sintió como ella se tensaba y se ponía un poco nerviosa. Iban demasiado rápido y estaba consciente de ello. Debía de ir más lento, no quería que ella tuviera una idea de que solo seria de una noche. La quería para estar para lo que le restaba de vida. Asi que de nuevo acaricio su rostro para bajarle los nervios cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba más tranquila hablo.

-¿Estas segura de esto Sakura?-

-Completamente.- dijo sonriendo.

-No quiero que pienses que solo es de una noche.-

-Estoy segura de que no lo es.-

-¿Por qué lo estas?-

-Parece que has cambiado, además, vi la verdad en tus ojos Sasuke. Confió en ti.- dijo tomando su cara entre su manos.

-Muchas gracias amor.- dijo volviéndola a besar.

Siguieron reglándose besos y caricias dándose todo el tiempo del mundo en demostrarse el amor oculto entre los dos. Cuando sintieron el éxtasis que recorría por todo su cuerpo, supieron que era el momento de convertirse en uno solo y poder gozar de una noche inolvidable para los dos. Esa noche en esa pequeña casa, solo se escuchaban hermosas promesas de amor, al igual que suspiros de dos corazones rotos volviéndose uno con los pequeños trozos que habían sido capaces de seguir latiendo.

**Nuestro amor**

Al día siguiente, un hermoso joven de cabello azabache intentaba cubrirse de los rayos del sol que intentaban despertarlo. Intento moverse para no sentir esa fuente de calor pero al hacerlo sintió un peso extra encima de su pecho. Asi que pesadamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una mata rosada encima de su pecho. Con lo que le vinieron todos los recuerdos del día anterior, sonrió y como pudo la acomodo entre las almohadas y salió colocándose su bóxers. Empezó a caminar hacia la sala, por lo menos para estar semidesnudo. Pero mientras más caminaba se daba cuenta del desorden que habían causado ambos la noche anterior. Al llegar a la sala se puso su pantalón y tomo la ropa faltante para ponerla sobre la cama cuando su peli rosa despertara.

Después de ello se fue a la cocina y empezó a esculcar para ver qué podía hacer de desayunar ambos por el día de hoy. Encontró algunos huevos, tocino y jugo por lo que pensó que era lo suficiente para ambos asi que empezó a preparar el desayuno.

**Nuestro amor**

En otra parte de la casa, una peli ros estaba empezando a despertarse después de tener el sueño mas lindo que había tenido en años. Al estirarse pudo sentir como las sabanas rozaban su piel por lo que se irguió rápidamente que cayó en cuenta de que aquello no había sido un sueño sino que había sido real. Miro a un lado de la cama y no lo vio a su lado por lo que se asusto.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo cubriendo su desnudez mientras intentaba encontrar su ropa interior.

Vio que toda su ropa estaba a un lado de la cama al igual una camisa que le era algo extraña. Gateo hasta poder alcanzarla y la olfateo. Era SU camisa, la camisa del único hombre que había hecho palpitar su corazón. Emocionada se la abotono cubriendo su desnudez, no totalmente pero si la cubría bastante. Salió de su habitación y le llego un rico aroma que provenía de la cocina. Se acerco sigilosamente y se regaño mentalmente por no tener una cámara fotográfica a la mano. Adelante de la estufa se encontraba su amado preparando un desayuno. Lentamente se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la cintura sintiendo su fuerte espalda y apoyando su cabeza en esta.

**No sé si esto es una prueba o una espera**

-Buenos días cerezo. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sintiendo aquel abrazo.

-Mejor que nunca. ¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo poniéndose a su lado.

-Sabes que no hablo psicológicamente.- la volteo a ver y acaricio su mejilla.- Ya sabes de que hablo. ¿Estas bien?- dijo viéndola con todo el amor que le profesaba.

-Si Sasuke, estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada.- dijo tomando la mano que estaba en su mejilla.

-Me alegro.- dijo depositando un beso en sus labios.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- dijo volviendo a su pregunta inicial.

-Si me pudieras pasar dos platos y servir el jugo seria de mucha ayuda. No los encontré.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo alejándose de él.

**Que el destino nos quiera hacer**

Ambos estaban desayunando en silencio en la pequeña mesa que tenía como antecomedor. Era un silencio un tanto incomodo pero estaban muy a gusto con eso. Ambos se veían con miradas fugaces que al ser descubiertos por el otro solo desviaban la mirada y seguían comiendo.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio.

-Hmp.- "dijo" dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

-¿Qué es lo que somos ahora, digo… tu y yo?- dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo intrigado.

-Si, lo que te digo es que, ahora no solo somos conocidos. ¿Qué es lo que somos?-

Sasuke se levanto y se puso a un lado de ella para hacerla verlo a los ojos. Tenía la mirada un poco apagada y triste, cosa que él no podía soportar. No quería volver a verla llorar por su culpa. Acaricio su pequeño rostro entre con delicadeza para calmarla.

-Creí haber sido muy claro ayer.-

-Quiero estar segura.- dijo desviando su mirada.

-Voltéame a ver Sakura.- dijo esperando a que lo hiciera. Al hacerlo volvió a hablar.- Si me lo permites quiero que seas mi presente y mi futuro. No pienso perderte de nuevo, asi que empezare por el principio. ¿Serias mi novia?-

-Por supuesto, claro que si Sasuke.- dijo saltando hacia sus brazos logrando que ambos cayeran.

-¿Te digo algo y no me haces pucheros?- dijo cómico.

-A ver, dime.-

-Te ves sumamente sexy con mi camisa puesta. Demasiado tentadora para mi.- le dijo seductoramente al oído.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo poniéndose roja y depositando un apasionado beso en sus labios.

**Este es solo el comienzo**

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde aquel día tan memorable para ambos. Su relación era estable, aunque claro tenían sus altas y sus bajas; además de algunos celos por parte del Uchiha. Pero dejando eso aparte todo era perfecto. Se habían encontrado con viejos amigos que se alegraron por verlos juntos como siempre lo habían soñado, aunque lo negaran. Por el momento vivían en la casa de la peli rosa en lo que Sasuke seguía arreglando unos papeles de la empresa para que él y su hermano la dirigieran como su padre había querido.

Se acercaba su quinto aniversario como pareja y Sakura había notado a Sasuke bastante distraído y preocupado, pensó que eran cosas de la empresa por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia. Estaba realmente ocupada pensando en su regalo de aniversario, por lo que ella estaba igual de nerviosa.

**No habrá límites para nosotros**

Era una noche muy especial para ambos, era el aniversario del día en el que todo había cambiado para ambos. Ambos habían tenido que trabajar por lo que habían quedado en ir a celebrar en la noche en un restaurante que les agradaba a ambos.

Sasuke había salido unos minutos antes de la empresa para tener todo listo, quería que todo fuera perfecto para la mujer perfecta para él. Era un gran paso el que quería dar, pero estaba seguro de su decisión. Gracias a su hermano pudo ingeniárselas además de alguna ayuda de su mejor amigo que era el dueño del lugar podía llevar a cabo su plan. Espero impacientemente a que su mujer llegara, estaba tan nervioso que parecía que sus manos estaban sudando asi que para no verse tan nervioso se las restregaba la una con la otra dándole a entender a las personas presentes lo nervioso que estaba, era muy cómico verlo en esa situación. Su espera no fue larga ya que a los veinte minutos de haber terminado de organizar todo ella estaba entrando.

-Buenas noches señorita. ¿La están esperando?- dijo uno de los meseros.

-Si, muchas gracias.- dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba su amado.

-Perdón. ¿Esperaste mucho?- dijo besándolo.

-No, te ves preciosa. Feliz aniversario.- dijo ayudándola a tomar asiento.

-Gracias. Igualmente.-

Tuvieron una cena como normalmente la tenían, en completo silencio. Era algo normal en ellos y ya no les molestaba. Cada uno pidió su platillo y brindaron por aquel día. De repente llego un mesero, retirando sus platos y colocando una bandeja de plata frente a Sakura. Ella lo miro confundida a lo cual el solo le regalo una sonrisa y le entrego una nota.

**Los momentos del pasado se están yendo**

-Sasuke. ¿Qué es esto?- dijo volteando a ver al nombrado.

-No tengo idea. ¿Qué dice la nota?- dijo haciéndose el celoso.

-No te pongas celoso Sasuke, que yo no tengo idea de que sea esto.- dijo nerviosa.

_*Nota*_

_Sakura, sigue las siguientes instrucciones como es debido._

_1) __Abre la bandeja._

_2) __A lo que hay adentro no le encontraras sentido, por lo que te pido que CUDIADOSAMENTE lo retires._

_3) __Ahí encontraras una sorpresa._

La peli rosa no entendía a que venía eso pero la intrigaba. Asi que con la mirada penetrante de su novio sobre ella empezó a hacer lo que decía la nota. Abrió cuidadosamente la bandeja y debajo de esta había algunas rosas sin tallo que cayeron sobre ella la mesa y el suelo. Las movió un poco, estaba sorprendida le estaba gustando ese detalle. Siguió con el siguiente paso y tomando con cuidado cada rosa las fue retirando poco a poco hasta que encontró un sobre con su nombre en el. Lo abrió ahora más curiosa y ansiosa. Al sacar el pequeño papel lo desdoblo y lo empezó a leer.

_Mi hermoso cerezo:_

_ Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras y si lo soy es solo contigo. Estos años a tu lado han sido los mejores, no me arrepiento de haber vuelto y haber recuperado todo el amor que me profesaste alguna vez y el que yo quise ocultar dentro de mí. Te amo, jamás dudes de ello eres la única que estará siempre en mi corazón, por lo que te quiero hacer la siguiente propuesta…_

_Cerezo… ¿TE CASARIAS CONMIGO?_

Sakura empezó a llorar de felicidad volteo hacia el frente para buscar a aquella persona que tanto amaba, pero no lo encontró. Se sorprendió pero sintió como le tomaban de la mano para que volteara. Ahí se encontró con su amado azabache hincado en una sola rodilla sosteniendo en su mano libre una pequeña pero linda cajita de terciopelo negra abierta que mostraba un sencillo pero hermoso anillo.

-Sasuke.- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta Sakura?- dijo entendiendo su reacción.

-Claro que si amor.- dijo tomándolo del rostro depositando un lindo beso en sus labios.

Al separarse él le coloco el anillo en el dedo correspondiente para luego depositar un beso en aquella joya. Volvió a tomar asiento ahora a un lado de su ahora prometida y próximamente esposa. Pensaba que nada podrías hacerlo más feliz que haber recibido una respuesta afirmativa de su parte. Que tan equivocado estaba.

-Sasuke.- dijo Sakura evitando la mirada del nombrado.

-¿Qué ocurre Saku?- dijo acariciando su mano con el pulgar.

-Tengo una noticia que darte.-

-¿Y cuál es?-dijo un poco preocupado.

-No te asustes no es nada maslo. Lo sé desde hace unas semanas pero preferí guardarlo como un regalo de aniversario.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué es?- dijo intrigado.

-…- tomo un poco de aire antes de volver a hablar.- Estoy embarazada Sasuke. Vamos a ser padres.- dijo regalándole la más hermosa sonrisa mientras llevaba la mano de él a su aun plano vientre.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido.

-Que. ¿No te alegro la noticia?- dijo soltando su mano.

No Sakura entendiste mal. Solamente me sorprendió.- dijo acariciando su mejilla.-Gracias Sakura.- dijo abrazándola mientras besaba su frente. –Es de lo mejor que me pudiste haber dado en la vida. Te amo.-

-Yo también.- dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

**La paz reinara en el futuro**

Estaba una peli rosa en un departamento, específicamente el balcón apreciando la hermosa vista que le daba. Estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa mientras acariciaba su ahora abultado vientre. Después de haberse comprometido, Sasuke había decidido siempre darle lo mejor a su prometida, estuvieron discutiendo algunos días sobre cambiarse a un pequeño departamento, pero al final la había logrado convencer de mudarse a uno. Era bastante grande y lujoso, lo que a Sakura no le parecía, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Adoraba aquella vista era su lugar favorito de la casa. Miraba todavía anonadada aquella que no se dio cuenta de que era observada por alguien dentro de la casa.

Ya nada podía hacerla tener más dicha que la que tenía en esos momentos. Estaba comprometida con el hombre que siempre amo, además de que el correspondía a sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad, y un extra que era lo más bello para ella, dentro de su vientre estaba creciendo el fruto de su amor, una nueva vida que ansiosos esperaban con alegría.

-¿En qué tanto piensas cerezo?- dijo una voz seductora en su oído.

**Nuestro amor esta aquí, lo demás puede esperar**

-¿En lo que ha pasado en estos años?- dijo sintiendo como el tocaba su vientre.

-Y. ¿Cuál es el resultado de ello?-

-Que soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado.-

-Yo también lo soy.-

-¿Sasuke?- dijo poniéndose de pie para entrar a la casa.

-Dime.- dijo acompañándola hacia la cocina.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por mí?-

-Hmp.- dijo tomando su mano para besarla con ternura.-Siempre lo supe, pero lo ocultaba. Era algo nuevo para mí y por eso te mi indiferencia. Perdóname.- dijo evitando su mirada.

-Oye.- apretó su mano.-No hay nada que perdonar. Lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos. ¿No?-

-Tuve miedo de que no me perdonaras por todo el daño que te cause. Aun que, estaba dispuesto a jugarme todas mis cartas posibles para que me perdonaras.-

-Me lastimaste, pero.- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.-Nunca te he dejado de amar y dudo que algún día lo haga. Te amo.-

**Es una promesa larga donde ambos caminaremos juntos**

Ambos empezaron a prepararse la cena. De vez en cuando jugaban como solo ellos dos lo hacían. Jugando un poco con la comida o dándose de comer el uno al otro. Dependía de cada uno pero eran juegos que les encantaba hacer. Se tardaron un poco en tener lista la cena, pero lo lograron. Se sentaron en la sala ya que a Sakura le había entrado el capricho de querer ver una película mientras comía, además de todos sus raros antojos que le aparecían de vez en cuando. Asi que le ayudo a sentarse en el sofá mientras él se sentaba en el piso a un lado de ella. Le paso rápidamente el control remoto y ambos disfrutaron de su cena tranquilamente. Al terminar solo pusieron ambos platos sobre la mesita de la sala y siguieron viendo la película.

**Nuestro amor esta aquí, lo demás puede esperar**

La peli rosa se quedo profundamente dormida a la mitad de la película por lo que Sasuke apago el televisor y con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Aunque era bastante liviana su ahora abultado vientre le hacía complicado el poderla cargar adecuadamente. Como pudo acomodarse con ella en brazos y se fue al segundo piso para recostarla en la cama. Al llegar a su destino con sumo cuidado la coloco sobre la cama. Le quito sus zapatos y como se las pudo ingeniar la tapo con las sabanas.

-Te adoro Sakura.- dijo acariciando su mejilla para luego salir de la habitación.

**Es una promesa larga donde ambos caminaremos juntos**

Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertarla y se alejo por el pasillo para llegar a su estudio. Aun asi debía de trabajar un poco ya que se estaba intentando expandir la empresa hacia el extranjero y estaba siendo un total problema. Asi que se sentó enfrente de su computadora portátil y empezó a trabajar. No trabajaría tan tarde, ya que no estaba totalmente concentrado. Al fin estaba formando lo que alguna vez el destino le había quitado, una hermosa familia este era el principio de un futuro feliz. Tenía el amor de la única mujer que amaba y dentro de poco se convertiría en su mujer; además de que dentro de ella estaba creciendo el fruto de su amor, esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Con todos esos pensamientos mostro una sonrisa llena de felicidad mientras volvía a su trabajo.

**Es una promesa larga donde ambos caminaremos juntos**

**Bueno lectores aqui acaba este song-fic. Se que es un poco raro pero al escuchar la cancion se me ocurrio esta linda historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado y si quieren escuchar la cancion les dejo el link de youtube para que la escuchen. ONEGAI UNO O DOS RW PARA SABER CUAL ES SU OPINION DE ESTE FIC...**

**.com/watch?v=AWjQgUDfZG0&ob=av3e**


End file.
